A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Senpai, Please Notice Me
by celengdebu
Summary: Haiba Lev pada Yaku Morisuke. Butuh usaha keras untuk membuat libero favoritnya berpaling dari seorang middle blocker. Boy x Boy. Nekoma. Hirudorama.


Haikyū!by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

.

.

* * *

Dia tidur.

Eh, yah, seperti manusia biasa dan remaja laki-laki pada umumnya, terutama jika menjelang jam-jam malas, Yaku-_san _juga bisa tidur dan bangun. Tapi yang ingin kutekankan di sini bukan soal Yaku-_san _yang pulas atau mengapa dia jatuh terlelap usai latihan. Masalah beristirahat setelah berlari sesiangan mengejar dan memukul bola sampai bolak-balik terjungkal adalah alasan klasik yang bisa dipahami semua orang, lebih-lebih kalau yang dimaksud adalah Yaku-_san _yang sepertinya jadi terlalu sibuk menjelang pertandingan. Didobel bersama bimbingan belajar membuat tugas senior kelas tiga terdengar seram. Kapten yang biasanya tenang pun tampak sedikit uring-uringan begitu masuk ruang ganti, walau masih terbilang super keren, tentu saja. Namanya juga Kuroo-_san._

Permasalahan ada pada tempat dan posisi. Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin berisik, tapi Yaku-_san_, dari sekian banyak bangku, petak lantai atau bahkan sudut dan dinding yang bisa dijadikan sandaran punggung, dia memilih mendarat di samping net. Terkulai bersila mendekap bola dengan kepalanya menempel tanpa dosa di tiang penyangga. Bisa berbahaya kalau Taketora-_san _sedang kurang waras dengan menyuruh seseorang menemaninya latihan memukul dan bolanya salah sasaran menampar Yaku-_san._ Sebaiknya segera kubangunkan.

Atau tidak.

Mungkin aku juga harus mempertanyakan alasan mengapa alih-alih menyentuh bahunya dan berkata _'Yaku-san tolong jangan tidur di sini_,' aku malah berjongkok di depannya dan menatap seperti sedang menghadapi makanan lezat. Tidah tahulah, apabila Yaku-_san _termasuk sejenis makanan, aku tidak akan menolak untuk ditawari barang sesuap. Ah, tidak. Seluruhnya akan kusantap jika itu Yaku-_san._ Tolong jangan langsung menilai terlalu kejam, berpikir aku mesum atau semacamnya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Siapa suruh punya wajah lucu? Ditambah lagi badannya kecil dan tampak enak dipeluk. Dilihat dari dekat begini, Yaku-_san _terlihat semakin manis.

Yaku-_san_.

Manis sekali lho.

Alis setengah jalan yang biasanya berkerut-kerut saat memarahi karena aku gagal menerima bola, kini berselonjor damai meski tetap menukik. Poninya yang mulai panjang bergelayut lembab di permukaan dahi, menunggu kering tertiup angin jarang dari ventilasi. Garis muka yang tegas berubah menggemaskan. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan sungguh mengundang untuk—

...oi

Kukibaskan kepala keras-keras sambil mengumpat pelan. Entah setan apa yang mendadak melintas barusan, sepertinya aku perlu cuci muka.

Tidak berniat mengganti air dengan udara, kukatupkan dua tangan menutup muka kemudian menggosoknya sampai merah. Yaku-_san _masih mendengkur, lebih pulas malah. Seperti apa lelahnya hingga tak sadar dia tergolek dalam kondisi kurang nyaman? Kata orang sih kalau memang terlanjur capek, kasur empuk atau dahan pohon akan terasa sama. Aku sih tidak setuju, bagaimana mungkin kasur disamakan dengan kayu? Tapi menilai dari ekspresi Yaku-_san _yang menikmati kokohnya tiang net sebagai ganti tumpuan, kupikir kalimat itu ada benarnya. Atau dibenarkan saja. Lebih penting dari itu, apa perlu kubetulkan posisinya agar berbaring? Siapa tahu jaket klub yang sedang kupegang ini berguna sebagai bantal darurat kalau dilipat. Dengan pelipis beradu tiang, aku tidak jamin Yaku-_san _akan bangun tanpa sakit kepala. Sedikit tepukan di lengan tidak akan membuatnya terjaga, kan?

Duh, ayolah. Padahal aku tidak bertanya pada siapapun tapi satu bagian otak tak menunggu barang dua detik untuk memberi jawaban _'Tidak' _demi alasan kesopanan. Membangunkan seniormu yang membulat pulas di luar jam sekolah tanpa sebab khusus adalah perbuatan bodoh. Persentase mendapat ucapan terima kasih lebih kecil daripada dipelototi. Mungkin didamprat jika sial.

Sekali lagi, pertimbangan berakhir di dua lutut yang kulingkari lengan, terdiam memandangi Yaku-_san _yang bergeming. Tak terusik pada kenyataan jika porsi latihan paruh dua akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Tak ambil pusing mengisi energinya dengan meminum sesuatu atau meraup sedikit camilan. Tapi sesaat berikut akupun menyadari bahwa botol air mineral yang dibagikan Kai-_san _masih tergeletak di samping kaki. Bagianku dan Yaku-_san_. Menghampiri sosoknya tepat usai menerima ransum membuatku enggan mengalihkan perhatian. Baru sejenak tadi kudapati Inuoka dan Shibayama tak lagi berada di belakang dan memilih keluar seperti sisa tim yang ingin cari udara segar.

Kerjap satu. Kerjap selanjutnya. Apa itu artinya kami ditinggal berdua?

Segera saja, bisik-bisik tak berwujud di sebelah kiri berkicau ribut, mengatakan bila ini adalah situasi emas. Di lain pihak, sebelah kanan menepis sengit serta meracau bila nantinya aku bergerak, itu hanya untuk membangunkannya di menit-menit terakhir. Ada anggota dan kapten. Tidak lebih.

Dan tahu tidak? Batinku langsung memilih sambil menggemakan perintah ke penjuru syaraf. Antusias. _Kesempatan bagus, Haiba Lev!_

Ada alasan mengapa, dan itu adalah poin penting dalam setiap celah untuk mendekati Yaku-_san._ Shibayama yang lebih cerdas dari perkiraan, berkata dia mampu menebak arti pandangan mata dan membedakan beberapa. Satu milikku, ujarnya, termasuk diantara tiga. Tertarik, mengagumi, dan jatuh cinta. Mungkin pula seluruhnya.

Tertarik? Ya. Mengagumi? Bisa jadi. Jatuh cinta? Nah...

Aku kurang ingat sejak kapan musimnya berubah. Dari yang kuanggap sebagai senior yang hebat dan pelatih yang tegas, menjadi rekan tim yang sangat manis dan perhatian. Penilaian itu ada dasarnya. Karena biarpun Yaku-_san _sering memukul atau menendang maksimal setinggi pinggangku saat mengamuk, dia selalu bersedia mendengar keluhan dan memberi banyak saran. Tak jarang pula jika sedang bersila berhadapan, Yaku-_san _akan mengelus kepalaku seraya tersenyum bersemangat, _'Berusahalah.'_

Sebelum ada yang mengangkat tangan, berinterupsi lalu berseru, _'Katakan padanya!' _–biar kujelaskan dalam satu kalimat.

Dia menyukai Kuroo-_san_.

Diskusi selesai.

Seperti arti tatapanku terhadap Yaku-_san, _diapun memiliki maksud serupa terhadap kapten. Harusnya aku tahu dari awal. Mereka satu kelas, bergabung di klub sejak lama, dua dari para senior pengasuh dan sama-sama memikul tanggung jawab sebagai tonggak tim. Aku yang anak bawang ini memang lamban mencerna sesuatu dan secara seenaknya memutuskan akan mencoba mengambil hati Yaku-_san _sesaat begitu berkenalan. Katakanlah rasa pandangan pertama. Aku tidak keberatan.

Tapi bahkan untukku yang kurang peka apalagi hobi berpikir terlalu rumit, menebak perasaan Yaku-_san _ternyata bukan pekerjaan sulit. Pandangannya ketika melihat punggung Kuroo-_san _berbeda dengan caranya menatap Kai-_san, _Inuoka, atau Kenma-_san_ yang kutahu paling disayang. Perhatian yang ditujukan Yaku-_san _pada Kenma-_san _seperti menjaga pola makan siangnya atau sigap menarik tisu untuk menyeka hidung dan peluh, tidak sama dengan caranya bersikap di dekat Kuroo-_san_. Mata, gestur tangan, dan bahasa tubuh memang tak bisa berbohong dan jujur saja ya, aku tidak sesuci itu untuk membantah cemburu.

.

* * *

Pun, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat bersorak dalam hati ketika Yaku-_san_, yang tak malu berterus terang di depan orang lain, mengaku ditolak di hari kasih sayang. Sebulan lalu, tanggal empat belas bulan kedua, pukul setengah delapan di ruang ganti. Aku mendengar semuanya karena Yaku-_san _yang saat itu berbicara pada Kai-_san _tidak berniat mengecilkan suara. Dengan wajah cerah yang dipaksakan serta nada ceria yang terdengar sumbang, Yaku-_san _bercerita tentang bagaimana relasi sebagai teman sekelas tak mampu menandingi hubungan pertemanan sejak kecil. Bagaimana dia yang penuh semangat hidup belum sanggup menaklukkan Kuroo-_san_, dan bagaimana kapten kami yang selalu memasang raut penuh dominasi bergumam wajar menjawab pernyataannya, jika raut lesu Kenma-_san _masih menjadi yang pertama diantara sekian prioritas. Aku pernah bertaruh bersama Shibayama soal ini, walau hasilnya jauh lebih serius dari dugaan. Siapa kira Kenma-_san _yang hanya bereaksi pada permainan favoritnya itu bisa memperoleh tempat nomor satu di baris kepentingan.

Saat itu, melihat ekspresi Yaku-_san _yang patah hati dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak terdengar kecewa, aku bergerak di luar kendali dan menyerbu masuk untuk mengguncang tubuhnya yang mungil itu sambil berteriak keras-keras, "Yaku-_san_ jauh lebih manis kok! Yaku-_san_ paling manis sedunia!"

Biarpun dihantam malu dan yakin wajahku semerah cangkang kepiting, bayaran yang didapat sungguh lebih dari sekedar pantas. Mengesampingkan tawa Kai-_san _yang bersikap luar biasa tenang, respon Yaku-_san _membuatku yakin kalau tindakan barusan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Lengannya terulur dan telapak tangannya menggenggam pergelanganku turun dari bahu. Garis bibirnya perlahan mengembang, membentuk senyum heran bercampur pasrah. Mungkin hendak mengomentari betapa beraninya seorang junior menguping dan menyela. Namun tidak. Yaku-_san _hanya tersenyum seperti itu dan menepuk punggung tanganku. Satu, dua kali.

"Terima kasih."

Sulit sekali untuk melupakan gema menyenangkan dari jawaban Yaku-_san._ Bayangkan saja seperti berdiri di tengah festival menyaksikan kembang api meletus lalu berpendar warna warni. Tidak bisa kubayangkan efeknya andai diperbolehkan membelai pipi atau memeluk sekejap, pasti kepalaku berasap tak keruan.

Dan walau sehari sesudahnya mereka kembali berinteraksi seolah tak terjadi apapun, Kuroo-_san _sempat mengusap kepala Yaku-_san _dan menyentuhkan pucuk hidungnya dengan sayang. Kerah kausku sampai digeret paksa oleh Inuoka agar tak bertindak sembarangan. Tapi melihat yang seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap wajar?

"Jangan lancang," selorohnya memperingatkan, "Dan jangan menuduh macam-macam."

Caranya?

Inuoka acuh kupelototi bergantian dengan mereka dan malah sibuk menjejali mulutku dengan _wristband_ begitu mulai protes. Aku butuh alasan lho? Sudah menolak dengan jelas begitu apa masih boleh memberi harapan? Kan jahat sekali.

Atau Kuroo-_san _mendadak berubah pikiran?

"Bukan kok," Shibayama menimpali, semakin mengingatkan kalau dia dan Inuoka adalah satu kemasan, "Lev itu selalu berpendapat menurut apa yang dilihat sekilas saja kan? Padahal harusnya kau bisa lebih pintar dari itu."

Orang bilang buku itu dilihat dari sampul luarnya. Kujauhkan diri dari Shibayama dan beralih mengadu pada Kai-_san_. Tidak ada maksud buruk, aku butuh pendapat yang masuk akal dan Kai-_san_ yang dengan kalem melilitkan pelindung jari di tangannya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Lebih mudahnya," dia menukas, "Seperti yang sedang kukerjakan, taruhlah di sini ada Kuroo yang juga melilitkan pelindung di jari Kenma dan berniat memotong sisanya, bersamaan ketika Yaku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil gunting yang dipegang Kuroo. Jarinya tersambar gunting dan berdarah. Pendeknya, Yaku kurang menyadari keadaan dan Kuroo tidak melukainya dengan sengaja. Kau paham sampai di sini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Yang barusan dilakukan Kuroo adalah sesuatu yang dapat kuartikan sebagai menyeka luka Yaku agar berhenti berdarah. Sebagai antiseptik, pencegah infeksi, apapun. Kalau itu terjadi padamu, setelah memastikan semua bersih, apa yang dibutuhkan agar lukanya menutup lebih cepat?"

Kujawab cepat, "Plester."

"Nah, Lev," Kai-_san _menegakkan tubuh dan mengetuk keningku memakai telunjuk. Perandaiannya diakhiri senyum lebar, "Kenapa kau tak mencoba menjadi plester?"

.

* * *

Yaku-_san _masih terlelap saat pertahananku kendur. Bahunya yang berdesir pelan memaksa lenganku bergerak mengambil jaket yang terhimpit ketiak. Kulebarkan hati-hati usai memastikan dia tak butuh alas kepala. Yaku-_san _benar-benar kecil, sosoknya bagai tenggelam ditelan jaket yang dua kali lebih besar. Meringis geli, kupandangi bagaimana dia beringsut, menggaruk muka, serta menarik selimut darurat itu dengan posesif. Lengah sedikit lagi, tanganku pasti langsung menjalar ke seluruh muka dan menarik-narik pipinya sampai maksimal.

Kutopang dagu sambil memperhatikan. Sejurus kemudian berbagai kemungkinan berlari-lari riang, mengikuti misalnya dan kalau saja. Kalau saja bisa sedekat ini tanpa canggung, kalau saja bisa menyentuhnya dengan wajar, kalau saja boleh bergandengan sepanjang jalan pulang, kalau saja bisa menikmati senyumnya tanpa perlu melakukan hal konyol, kalau saja bukan kapten yang dia suka—

Aku jauh dari aura romantis sejenis cerita yang dituturkan. Bukan juga Kuroo-_san_ yang begitu kompleks dan sarat poin. Tapi Yaku-_san_, rasa sukaku tidak kalah dari siapapun lho? Jika aku mampu mendaki sampai puncak dan menjadi _ace _untuk membuktikan semuanya bukan omong kosong, apa Yaku-_san _juga akan bangga?

Melihatlah kemari Yaku-_san_.

Aku bersedia menunduk jika selisih kita terlalu jauh.

Kalaupun lukanya sembuh, ijinkan aku tetap berada di sana supaya Yaku-_san _tak tergores di tempat yang sama.

**"LIMA MENIT!"**

Lengking teriakan Kuroo-_san _menggema memecah hening. Disusul sisa anggota yang masuk bergantian. Paruh dua segera dimulai dan secara reflek, kepalaku terarah ke satu titik. Kepala mungil itu bergerak pelan-pelan, sebelah lengan menggosok mata dan kuapnya membuka selebar angkasa. Satu tangan lagi terangkat menggeliat, berkedik mendapati sesuatu meluncur jatuh dari pucuk bahu.

Dagunya terangkat lalu mengerjap heran, kuberikan seringai paling segar sembari ikut berdiri. Jarak dua puluh sembilan senti tak pernah jadi masalah untuk saling berpandangan dan Yaku-_san _sudah pasrah menengadah. Dilepasnya penghalang dingin itu seraya kembali menguap. Jemari sibuk menggaruk rambut sekaligus menutupi mulutnya kala sadar dipandangi dari beragam arah.

Kuterima jaket dari genggamannya dan bertanya riang, "Nyenyak?"

Yaku-_san _hanya terkekeh sambil bergumam bahwa dia akan keluar untuk cuci muka. Kakinya melangkah bersamaan saat namaku dipanggil oleh Inuoka. Punggung kami berbalik berlawanan dan sebelum tungkai pendek itu berhasil mencapai tiga hentakan, kuputar tubuh menghadap tengkuknya.

"Yaku-_san_!"

Menoleh, senior kesayanganku menatap dengan alis terangkat.

"Walau nanti harus bertemu di luar sekolah atau kudatangi di universitas, aku sungguh tak keberatan. Karena itu..." tukasku mantap, "Ijinkan aku menerima cokelat Valentine tahun depan."

.

* * *

Dan seluruh anggota spontan bertepuk tangan.

.

.


End file.
